The Dance
by Regulust
Summary: Redone to please the reviews. Please review and let me know if you like it! Hermione/Snape *COMPLETE*


The Great Hall was decorated in such a fashion that you might not realize it was a wizarding school had you not been told. Instead of the ceiling showing the weather outside as normal, it held a rather large chandelier and was painted in a mixture of silver and gold. Snape had to begrudgingly admit; Dumbledore just may be getting some fashion sense in his old age.

Contrary to his previous thought, the Headmaster entered the Hall dressed in a bright purple suit. Snape scowled. It had been ages ago that the Headmaster had come up with this little idea. Apparently one of his muggle friends had let him see a rather old movie, and unfortunately for those attending Hogwarts this year, the Ball that the characters attended stuck in his mind. It was an extremely old outdated party, but Dumbledore could not be put off. So it was that Snape found himself watching a horde of students stumbling in the old-fashioned garb, barely managing to walk straight. The men were lucky enough to wear nothing more than hideously outdated suits. The girls, however, found themselves in rather large bulky dresses, which showed of their cleavage far more than their mothers would have liked.

"Still refusing to enjoy yourself Severus?" Dumbledore said softly.

"I fail to see why we need to dress up as _muggles_, Albus," Snape spat, "Personally, I feel that my wizarding robes more than serve their purpose, and are comfortable as well,"

"That's a wonderful deduction, however," Dumbledore said pulling out his wand, "Highly inappropriate attire right now!"

Before Snape could respond, he found himself wearing an exact replica of Dumbledore's suit. The Headmaster was grinning from ear to ear and patted Snape on the shoulder. He didn't say anything else, simply walked away to converse with Sirius, who was arguing with Remus.

With a quick flick of his wand Severus was back to his normal black, but he kept with the suit. Though he despised the outfit, he had found that it was better not to argue with the Headmaster as it seldom produced any decent results. Dumbledore was apparently much more adamant about the arrangement that Severus thought.

Looking back on it, Severus could recount the exact moment when his heart stopped. He had just taken a sip of his coffee (black, but lots of sugar) and was watching the students make fools of themselves when the door to the Great Hall opened. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stood at the door and Severus could already feel a migraine forming. He didn't understand what they were doing there; they had already graduated. Three years ago to be exact, yet they had managed to leave Miss Granger at Hogwarts teaching transfiguration in wake of her mentor's death.

Severus was about to go back to his coffee when the boys moved into the Hall. It was evident in that moment why they were here. Friends of Granger's. There she stood not a foot behind them, looking as radiant as ever. Her dress was an extremely dark shade of blue. In fact, if it weren't for the brilliant light the chandelier was giving off, Severus would have thought it black. It was tight in the bodice just like the other girls' dresses, but it seemed to him that the years had been kind enough to give her the curves to properly fill it out. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a few curly brown tresses hanging out and framing her face. Severus was certain he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. She was practically glowing, chatting away happily with Weasley and Potter. It was obvious that neither of the boys really saw her for what she was, but then that was to be expected. Just because they defeated the Dark Lord didn't mean they had two brain cells to rub together.

~*~*~

Hermione stiffened slightly after walking through the door. _There he is…_She thought expectantly. Hermione was quite intent on getting the man she had a crush on tonight. After spending hours with _Harry_ of all people shopping for the perfect dress, she was sure that Severus would notice her. True, he had made their lives a living hell while they were in school, but there was always something else about him that she couldn't really grasp, but couldn't let go. He had always been so nasty, and downright mean to them, but it seemed that everything he had done had a deep reasoning behind it. It wasn't until her seventh year that she really developed what she considered a schoolgirl crush on Snape. And when she came back to teach…well, that hadn't made it very easy to talk to him. 

          Walking into the Great Hall, she laughed and joked with her friends, all the while feeling his eyes following her. _Stay calm, stay calm…_

          "He's staring at you, you know," Harry joked lightly.

          "Don't make this any worse than it is already," Hermione said, biting her lower lip nervously and turning a rather attractive shade of pink.

          "Relax 'Mione," Harry whispered, "You're brilliant, and you look gorgeous tonight. If he doesn't notice you after this, I'm going by my earlier assumption…"

          "Harry Potter! He is not gay!"

          "Whatever you say 'Mione," Harry laughed as he walked away.

~*~*~          

Severus watched in awe as she spoke with Harry before walking towards her place at the faculty table, leaving the boys to flirt with a couple 7th years. She was nearly there when Dumbledore requested a dance. He could practically read her lips as she agreed, and allowed Dumbledore to lead her to the dance floor. Severus quickly let go of his breath, though he was not aware he had been holding it.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Sirius slurred as he sat down next to Severus, "Grew up fast that one did."

"Astute observation as always Black. If you don't mind, I was rather enjoying my solitude,"

"Well, I can take a hint. I have to go make up with Remus besides or –"

"Right, right, I know. No dog biscuits for you. Thank you. Goodbye," Snape said hurriedly.

Sirius didn't say anything else, and Snape was grateful. The last time he allowed Black to finish that sentence…well, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the nightmares again. The song was over and just as quickly as Dumbledore released Hermione; another was there to take his place.

Severus sighed and finished his coffee. Even if he had the courage, Severus was sure that he wouldn't be able to get close to her. It seemed that every man there was just waiting his turn to dance with Hermione. And even if he did ask her…well, let's just say that they never really spoke much.

_More like never_. Severus thought. After Hermione had graduated the war had begun, and there was never time for talk. Then Minerva's death, and Dumbledore hired Hermione. It seemed that it was impossible for them to really talk to one another. Every attempt was awkward and frustrating, and it seemed that both of them had decided to forgo the issue and just stick to nods when appropriate. 

"Just ask her," 

"Excuse –" Snape turned around in his chair, "Oh, Albus. I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Well, you better stop staring then. I think it's even become evident to Mr. Weasley,"

True enough, Ron was trying to get his friend's attention and was pointing angrily in Snape's direction. Amused, Harry simply ignored his shouts of protest and led Ron to a rather attractive girl at the next table. Snape turned back to his coffee and carefully added one teaspoon of sugar. 

"Honestly Severus, it wouldn't hurt to ask her…"

"No Albus, I'm not a very social person,"

"Alright then," The Headmaster sighed, "But try not to let _fear_ ruin your night then,"

Before Severus could respond, Albus was gone. _Of course he would try that one,_ Severus thought bitterly, _Good thing I'm not one of his pathetic little Gryffindors._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was very flattered at all of the attention that this particular get-up was getting her, unfortunately, it wasn't getting the attention of the one man she wanted to speak with. Dancing with Dumbledore had been pleasant, and Hagrid had nearly left bruises. It was hard to turn down the others who asked when she had no one else to dance with. 

She ventured a glance up at Severus to see him looking very sullen indeed, staring intently into his coffee cup. _Well, he never stays this long. I wonder if Dumbledore is forcing him?_ Hermione thought before yet another boy asked her to dance.

~*~*~

Severus had sat there longer than he normally would have. Usually after the Headmaster had seen to it that Severus had at least attended, he was off and gone before anyone could harass him. But there were few opportunities to see Hermione like this, and Severus had convinced himself that there was something he wished to speak to the Headmaster about. He had been blessedly alone so far, with only minimal talks with Dumbledore and Sirius. Even Hooch had opted to stay away, thank the gods. 

Most of the students had left, and the few stragglers were standing to their feet. Hermione was finally left alone, and was getting herself a drink. She sipped slowly, and looked around, but did not appear to be leaving just then. Weasley and Potter had left an hour ago, something about a quidditch match. There would be no better time. Severus had resigned himself. If he had to embarrass himself, at least it would be with the smallest amount of people possible.

Standing slowly, he could feel the nervousness making itself known in his stomach. It twisted in knots and he almost went straight to his rooms. Somehow, against all reason, he found himself walk up to Hermione. It seemed that he almost appeared confident, if it were not for the faint blush on his cheeks.

Hermione turned around just in time to see him not more than 3 feet from her. It startled her, but before she could say anything, Severus bowed deeply and reached out slowly for her hand. Blushing furiously, she set down her glass and walked out onto the dance floor with him. 

_Stay calm Hermione…this is what you got all dressed up for, isn't it?_

_Relax man! You wanted to dance with her, didn't you???_

Once out on the dance floor, he bowed again, and she curtseyed, as tradition, and began a slow, close dance. It was awkward at first, it having been long since Severus had last danced. But Hermione carefully took one of his hands into her own, and placed his other hand on her waist. With her hand on his shoulder, they began to move.

__

_Dear Gods she smells good…Please don't step on her feet…please don't step on her feet…_

_          So the powerful and dangerous Severus Snape knows how to blush…It's almost…cute…_

Not once during the entire dance did their eyes leave the other, and the electrical surge in the air was palpable. Everyone had gone save one, and he stayed only long enough to dim the lights slowly before making off to his own chambers for the night. 

Neither Hermione nor Severus noticed the change in lighting. They did not notice that everyone else had gone for the night, and they did not notice that the music continued to play, just for them.

~FIN

A/N: Ok, so I redid this to make some people happy. Hope you like this better!


End file.
